Doce besos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Serie de doce drabbles. FINALIZADO. Doceavo drabble: Esta vez no sólo sus labios se unieron... Nejisaku.
1. Un propósito de año nuevo

**Doce besos  
Drabbles**

Sakura tenía claro lo que quería para el año nuevo, pero no sabía cómo conseguirlo. Encerrada ahí en el despacho de Tsunade, mientras apilaba montones de informes su mente divagaba tratando de encontrar la manera de conseguir aquello. Pero no hallaba la manera, porque lo que ella deseaba era lo más inverosímil que se le podía ocurrir, incluso más que el fuego helara o el sol ardiera.

Ella quería un beso de Neji Hyuuga. Un sólo beso, nada más uno. ¿Era mucho pedir?.

Para ella sí que era mucho pedir, considerando que Neji no toleraba mucho su presencia, pues arqueaba las cejas a su mención, pero ella no se rendía aunque él no se enterara. Desde hacía meses que Neji le gustaba y mucho, así que no se iba a dejar vencer por simples nimiedades.

Él iba a caer. De alguna manera lo iba a hacer caer, aunque ahora su mente se encontraba bastante embotada para formular un plan. Sin embargo, no le preocupaba, tenía todo un año por delante para conseguirlo ¿no?

Había terminado de ordenar los informes por lo que se levantó, tambaleándose por su peso y avanzó con cuidado por el pasillo. Debía llevar todo aquello a la biblioteca de Konoha para ser archivado y era un largo camino, menudo lío...

Mientras caminaba una de las pequeñas hojas que llevaba en la pila se deslizó hasta el suelo, pero ella no lo notó; sin embargo, Neji sí, la tomó entre sus manos y en su cara una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó, al igual que una sonrisa misteriosa.

Sakura llegó a la biblioteca de Konoha, donde la perezosa mujer que atendía le dedicó un gesto de reproche al ver todo lo que tenía que ordenar.

- Ah, pues vaya -murmuró ella, al salir de ahí- Que yo no he tenido la culpa. Bien a ¿dónde voy ahora?

- Quizás quieras ésto -dijo una voz y a ella casi se le sale el corazón.

- ¡Neji! ¿Qué ha pasa...? -la pregunta se quedó en el aire, pues ella vio como él le enseñaba un papel y se quedó de piedra ¡No podía ser!

- Sakura, creo que esto es tuyo -los ojos esmeraldas de la chica siguieron la trayectoria de la hoja en el aire, fuertemente agarrada por Neji.

Neji se acercó súbitamente, pero ella no respondió, ni se movió ni un ápice, estaba muerta de miedo. El muchacho la escrutó con los ojos, curioso pero ella seguía sin reaccionar. Preguntándose qué pasaría enseguida, se inclinó a donde ella y la besó. Después le tomó la mano y en ella depositó el papel estrujado, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- Puedes tachar el primero ¿no es así? -fue lo último que lo escuchó decir.

Las mejillas de la mujer se tiñieron de un rojo intenso. ¿Estaba soñando?. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al brazo y se pellizcó, pero el dolor fue real, así como fue real la sensación de sentir los labios de Neji sobre los suyos y aspirar el aroma que éste emanaba. Y se puso más roja aún. Jamás volvería a hacer aquello de escribir sus propósitos de año nuevo, o quizás sí.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, el primero de los propósitos se había cumplido ¿se cumpliría el segundo?

En el papel rezaba, como segundo propósito "Ser la novia de Hyuuga Neji".

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Esto se me ocurrió en el año nuevo, como 2 minutos después, denle gracias a Andrés (te amo xP), así que voy a empezar con la serie de doce drabbles, no sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar, depende de mi inspiración, pero puede que sea uno cada mes, no sé. Obvio, la pareja será NejiSaku, así que espero me digan qué les pareció el primer drabble y ¿por qué no? Ideas para los siguientes, son bien aceptadas. Para quien no sepa, los drabbles nunca son historias seguidas así que el siguiente tendrá una historia diferente, pero con la misma temática conseguir que se besen, en fin...

Ojalá se la hayan pasado de maravilla y que el 2009 les depare lo mejor.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer, voy a mejorar por ustedes.

Un review nunca es mal agradecido.

Ja ne!


	2. Eternidad

**Eternidad  
Drabble Dos**

Sentía un montón de mariposas revolotear en mi estómago y mi corazón hecho un nudo. Mientras me veía en el gran espejo del tocador de mi madre, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de casarme. No podía creer que la mujer que veía allí, de 25 años de edad, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con un peinado elegante fuera yo. Es que, era simplemente imposible. Tan imposible como que fuera a convertir en la señora Hyuuga. ¡No cabía de felicidad de tan sólo pensarlo!

Mi madre me acomodó el vestido, farfullando cosas mientras iba de un lado para otro, consiguiendo algo azul o algo viejo. A mí no me importaban esas suspersticiones, o más bien, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Bajé las escaleras tambaléandome presa de un mareo lleno de excitación y arrastré la larga cola de mi vestido por el suelo. Mientras bajaba, pude distinguir a mis amigos sonriéndome desde abajo y a Naruto tan nervioso como yo, cargando a su pequeño hijo. Me sentía tan feliz por todos ellos y por mí, que casi pude notar que mi corazón se expandía tres veces en su tamaño.

Entonces todos se hicieron a un lado y tomaron sus asientos en el que antes había sido nuestro comedor. No me detuve a ver la decoración, no me importaba, porque cuando lo vi a él todo se desvaneció. Él me esperaba del otro lado de la habitación, con una sonrisa serena en el rostro y tan guapo como siempre, con el cabello castaño recogido detrás y los ojos brillándole de felicidad.

Me congelé y a la vez, algo en mi interior saltó de felicidad, entonces tampoco le hice caso a las palabras del sacerdote, pero supe que estaba llorando cuando ambos dijimos que sí, él con su voz grave, pero cargada de emoción y yo, entre sollozos.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que él me besaba.

Y que ése sería el principio de una eternidad juntos.

Fin.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ok, el segundo drabble de la serie, lo iba a sacar el 14 de febrero, pero bueno... Es así de corto porque lo voy a usar en un concurso en un foro. Ojalá les guste, quería expresar más pero las palabras están muy limitadas, mínimo 300 y máximo 500, no podía hacer mucho con esto, pero personalmente me gustó mucho. Espero sus opiniones y gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	3. ¿Verdad o castigo?

**¿Verdad o castigo?  
Drabble Tres.**

Neji arqueó una ceja. No entendía cómo había terminado en aquella situación, pero sabía que no podía evadirla, por mucho que quisiera. Ahí, en la habitación más alejada de la vigilancia de su tío, rodeado por sus amigos... debía besarla.

Así lo había marcado el juego y así debía hacerse. Pero, ¿cómo habían terminado jugando "Botella"? ¿Y peor aún, cómo había él terminado aceptando besarla? Su mirada blancuzca recorrió los rostros de los presentes, todos con miradas curiosas e insitantes, como si no hubiera pasado ni siquiera un segundo tras haber recibido su sentencia:

Estúpida botella, maldició para sus adentros Neji, cuando la vio detenerse frente a Ino y frente a él. Ella, por supuesto, sabía que debía hacer. Su mirada se tornó pícara y entonces formuló una pregunta:

— ¿Verdad o castigo?

Neji tragó saliva, cualquiera de las dos opciones podría ser mala, lo veía en su cara, saldría mal de todos modos.

— Castigo -respondió él, evitando de todas las maneras posibles parecer acobardado.

Todos corearon su decisión, entre divertidos y recelosos.

— Bien -se relamió los labios Ino, pensando- Entonces, hum... tu castigo será... besar a Sakura -contestó maliciosamente, dirigiendo una mirada a su amiga, que se coloreo de un rojo vivo.

A Naruto no le gustó mucho el castigo y se levantó irritado, evitando buscar pelea, aunque la quería, porque Neji era un hombre de palabra y debía hacerlo [o tal vez lo quería].

Su corazón se aceleró hasta llegar a los 1000 latidos por segundo, o al menos así lo sintió él. Entonces, se acercó lentamente hacia Sakura, por el suelo de madera, hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros. Si Neji se sonrojó nadie dijo nada, pero todos estallaron en vitores cuando los labios de ambos se unieron.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y Neji sintió un súbito vértigo. ¡Ah, demonios! se quejó, otra vez en su mente, antes de que todo fuera acallado por un largo silencio. ¿Acaso había sucumbido al amor? ¿Cómo podía ser...? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien tocar sus labios y sentir su aliento tan cerca? ¿Por que su aroma inundaba el lugar y lo hacía sentirse relajado? ¿Por qué demonios le estaba gustando besarla...?

— ¡Hey, hey! -llamaron todos, entre risas- ¡Ya ha pasado medio minuto, ya cumpliste tu castigo! ¿Neji? ¿Sakura?

— Bleh, déjalos. Ya les hacía falta -dijo Lee sonriente, haciéndolos a un lado- Sigamos jugando ¿sí? No creo que se despeguen un buen rato... ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta...

— Como quieran.

Neji se despegó de ella, tras unos segundos después, pero no abrió los ojos, se encontraba demasiado cohibido y había oído parte de la conversación de los demás.

— ¿Es esto real? -susurró Sakura, sólo para él.

— Creo que sí -respondió, sin abrir los ojos.

— Nunca pensé que podría verte así -comentó ella y sus manos recorrieron las mejillas del Hyuuga.

— Así ¿cómo?

— Sonrojado -rio ella, suavemente, haciendo que él abriera sus ojos.

— Creo que desde hoy, siempre me verás así.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque te amo -le respondió sonriendo, sin saber que todos lo habían oído perfectamente.

Atrás, Naruto rompió una pared, pero a Neji poco le importó el regaño de su tío por su irresponsabilidad y por haber dañado la casa, pues durante toda la noche sólo pudo pensar en los labios de su novia.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Eh, actualizando esto otra vez. Como pueden ver, subiré si no pasa otra cosa, un drabble cada primero del nuevo mes, este es de marzo, espero les guste, no creo que sea muy original y creo que no lo escribí correctamente, pero bueno, ando enferma y pues me dieron ganas de escribir y esto salió. Ojalá me dejen un review con sus impresiones.

Para el drabble de Abril pueden sugerir temas, que se me están acabando x'D.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	4. Celos

_Drabble dedicado a Namizake-Aiko; no pude escribir lo que me pediste, pero al menos así te festejo tu cumpleaños, gracias por tus reviews :3._

**Celos  
Drabble Cuatro**

Todo parecía en calma en la casa de los Hyuuga; era una noche apacible y lo único que se escuchaba, además del canto de los grillos, eran las respiraciones agitadas de los dueños de la casa, que acababan de caer en la mullida cama, presas de un intenso deseo.

Neji se dedicaba a besar el cuello de su esposa, de veintitrés años de edad, mientras ésta trataba de zafarse de la molesta camisa que él usaba. Sakura evitaba sus labios, divertida y entre risitas al verlo frustrado; pero rindiéndose después, al querer ella también devorarlo. Cuando por fin estaba a punto de besarlo en los labios, algo los interrumpió: un llanto largo que provenía del cuarto de al lado.

Neji decidió no darle importancia y le dirigió una elocuente mirada a su esposa, pero ésta la ignoró y se incorporó de inmediato de la cama, donde Neji se dejó caer, derrotado. Sakura dibujó una última sonrisa traviesa antes de salir de la habitación, para después dirigirse a la de su hijo.

— Shiro, mi amor ¿qué tienes? -preguntó la mujer, cargando a su pequeño hijo en brazos, para arrullarlo.

El niño sólo continuo llorando, mientras se aferraba a su madre, que canturreaba para calmarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? -Neji entró en la habitación, segundos después, dedicido a no rendirse- ¿Qué tiene Shiro?

— Creo que tiene hambre -contestó la mujer simplemente, antes de bajarse la blusa.

— Bueno, espero que no sea mucha -dijo Neji, por lo bajo, observando a su esposa, que no lo escuchó y siguió con lo suyo.

Tras un largo rato, que a Neji le parecieron horas, Shiro se llenó y se durmió, momento que él aprovechó para acercarse a su esposa, mientras ésta acostaba al pequeño en su cuna.

— Creo que podemos retomar -susurró el Hyuuga, pasándole los brazos por la cintura a Sakura, que sonrió.

— Si sigues así, pronto Shiro tendrá un hermanito -se mofó ella, voltéandose para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Es un riesgo que debo correr -respondió él, acercándose lentamente a su rostro, para besarla.

— Ma-má -llamó una voz y Sakura se volteó inmediatamente a ver su bebé, dejando a Neji en el aire.

— ¡Me llamó mamá! -chilló ella- ¡Su primera palabra fue mamá! -saltó, mirando al pequeño, cuyos ojos blancos la miraban fijamente y también a su padre, con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

— Niño mimado -susurró su padre por lo bajo, sonriendo ante lo descarado y listo que era su hijo, separándolo premeditadamente de su madre.

— A ver, Shiro, di mamá otra vez -pidió Sakura, levantando al pequeño, que sonreía casi burlonamente.

El niño se dedicó a complacer a su madre durante otro largo rato y Neji se sentó a observarlos; sin duda su hijo tenía la astucia de un Hyuuga, sobretodo si se mostraba a tan temprana edad, sabía que iba a ser un gran ninja y todo eso, pero eso no evitaba que se molestara un poco al ver frustrados los planes que tenía para esa noche. Sakura no le hacía más caso que el que le hacía a una mosca y él se aburría a mares mientras los veía reírse, ahí sentado en un rincón de la habitación.

Y las horas pasaban tan rápidamente ya, cuando se le ocurrió mirar a su reloj vio que eran las 3 de la mañana... y él debía levantarse temprano para una misión en ANBU.

Derrotado ahora sí, se despidió de su mujer y su hijo con un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, para después entrar en la suya, donde los rayos de luna se colaban por la ventana entreabierta. Se metió en las cobijas con cierta pesadumbre y sintió el aroma de su esposa por todo el lugar, cosa que lo irritó más. Él no solía comportarse así, como un niño; de hecho, le parecía ilógico enojarse por algo así, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, acostado, enojado con un niño pequeño que sólo quería a su madre.

— Vaya idiota -murmuró, cubriéndose completamente con las mantas.

— Sí que lo es, señor -oyó a Sakura decir, mientras ella se internaba en las cobijas, riendo- Shiro ya se ha dormido, es tardísimo y se quedó rendido poco después de que te marchaste, te quiere mucho.

Neji no pudo evitar entornar los ojos.

— ¿No será que te quiere más a ti? -preguntó él.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, aún más divertida, así que Neji estaba celoso de su propio hijo.

— No, él quería que lo vieras y lo reconocieras, por eso habló y no se separaba de mí, él sabe que tú solo me ves a mí, así que supongo, es la única solución que encontró -se encogió de hombros- Es un niño muy listo, para ser tan pequeño, me recuerda a ti, siempre tan perspicaz -dijo ella, acercándose más a él bajo las mantas.

— Quizás -sólo se limitó a decir Neji, avergonzado de sí mismo al no notar eso de su propio hijo.

Sakura volvió a reír.

— Eres un tonto, Neji Hyuuga -susurró ella, y él no pudo evitar sonreír también- A veces me recuerdas a Naruto.

Neji se levantó "ofendido" de la cama, y estaba "dispuesto a irse", cuando Sakura lo tomó de la mano.

— Claro que... con Naruto no puedo hacer esto.

Y entonces Sakura lo besó en los labios, por primera vez en la noche, regresándole las esperanzas a Neji de que todo saldría como lo había planeado, mientras lo atraía de nuevo a la cama, logrando que Neji olvidara por fin que estaba enojado y también, que reconociera que su hijo era un buen niño pues Shiro durmió como un angelito durante el resto de la noche.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, esta idea salió de un doujin Narusaku que vi hace unos días, claro que Naruto hacía otras cosas tontas y divertidas. Espero sus opiniones, manejé un poco OoC a Neji, pero fue con fines de entretenimiento. ¿Les gustó la faceta berrinchuda de Neji? A mí se me hizo muy tierno escribirlo y me gustó mucho cómo quedo.

Ojalá te guste, Aiko, quizás te merecías algo mejor, pero esto fue lo que salió de mis dedos el día de hoy. A ver si la próxima puedo desarrollar tu idea, aunque sea un tiempo después de tu cumpleaños.

Pueden seguir dando sugerencias para argumentos, quizás use a Shiro otra vez en otro drabble, a ver qué se me ocurre.

Saludos, gracias por leer.

Ja ne!

PD. Por cierto, si no me falla mucho, en estas pequeñas vacaciones que se vienen, actualizaré Amar es Combatir y Perdido en tus ojos, por si les interesa :3.


	5. Inesperado

**Inesperado  
Drabble Cinco.**

Era casi medianoche. Las luces de toda la ciudad se encontraban apagadas y sus habitantes, aparentemente, se encontraban dormidos. Para Hinata y Sakura aquello suponía un momento ideal para salir a divertirse un rato. A pesar de que a Hinata no le gustaba mucho ir en contra de los deseos de su padre, Sakura le había dicho que Naruto iba a asistir a la fiesta en donde planeaban colarse y eso animó a la kunoichi a seguir a su mejor amiga por entre los pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, presa del miedo y la adrenalina de ser encontradas por el jefe del clan, su padre.

Avanzaban en silencio y de puntillas, conteniendo la risa tonta que les causaba sus nervios, siempre cuidando quién venía detrás y si se escuchaban ruidos, para ellas, parecía una hazaña ya realizada, al menos hasta que a Hinata se le ocurrió tirar un jarrón justo en frente del cuarto de su hermana pequeña, quien había pegado un grito que seguramente había despertado a todos los habitantes del lugar.

Entonces empezó un pandemonium: por todos lados se escuchaban pisadas y voces molestas bajando y subiendo por las escaleras, mientras Sakura apremiaba a su amiga a seguir, también ella pegó un grito cuando se pinchó con uno de los vidrios del jarrón y semillorando le indicó a Sakura una habitación a unos dos metros más allá de la de su hermana, que para cuando ellas se refugiaron en aquél lugar ya estaba asomándose por su puerta para ver quién estaba ahí.

—Pero... ¿dónde demonios estamos, Hinata? -preguntó Sakura, dando vueltas como loca, al ver un cuarto blanco y limpio, con un futón en el suelo y algunos armarios y demás muebles detrás.

—En el cuarto de Neji-san -indicó ésta y pegó la oreja a la puerta, para escuchar si alguien se acercaba- Hanabi sigue ahí y parece que ahí viene papá y los demás miembros del clan... ¿qué hacemos?

—¡Hinata! ¡Nos van a matar! -dijo ella, entre broma y verdad, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

—¡Ya sé! Entra aquí -pensó Hinata, llevando a su amiga al armario más grande y metiéndola ahí, entre la ropa de entrenamiento y de ANBU de Neji.

—Aquí no cabemos las dos -observó Sakura, antes de ver alejarse a Hinata, pensando que iba a esconderse en otro lugar.

—Tú espera aquí -le dijo con calma la kunoichi, antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Genial! ¡Sencillamente genial! -pensó Sakura al verse sola dentro de la habitación de Neji, tras haberse metido sin permiso a la mansión Hyuuga ¿qué podría ser peor?

Como no podía hacer nada más, se sentó a esperar a su amiga dentro de aquél armario, pensando en cómo salir del lugar sin ser descubierta, había visto una ventana en aquél cuarto, pero no sabía a dónde daba exactamente y si salía mal, les iría pésimo a las dos. Así pues, viendo obstruida su única manera de escapar, se dedicó a curiosear con la ropa del hombre, descubriendo que olía realmente bien y que toda estaba muy limpia; aunque claro, eso era obvio, dado que su dueño era prácticamente muy pulcro y educado, no le sorprendía mucho aquél hallazgo.

Tras un rato de haber estado ahí sentada, oyó como el alboroto se iba apagando y cómo todos se retiraban nuevamente a sus habitaciones, por lo cual agradeció a Hinata, que seguramente les había contado algo muy bueno como para que se fueran; si seguía así, estaba muy segura de que pronto estaría en la fiesta de los Yamanaka con toda su integridad y lista para contarles la graciosa historia que les había sucedido a ambas.

En eso estaba, pensando en si Naruto y Hinata harían buenas migas durante la reunión cuando unos pasos apresurados se dirigieron a la puerta del lugar y alguien entró a la habitación, con Hinata rogándole quién sabe qué cosas para alejarlo de ahí, pero era demasiado tarde, pues Neji le había cerrado la puerta en las narices, aparentemente enojado.

Bueno, ahora sí que estaba frita, pensó ella. Y lo peor llegó cuando el ANBU comenzó a desvestirse, ante la sonrojada mujer, que de verdad quería estar en cualquier otro lugar en esos momentos a darle la cara a Neji cuando éste abriera la puerta semidesnudo y enojado para cambiarse.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué iba a sacar Neji del lugar en donde ella estaba, pero éste ya se había acercado, con el torso descubierto a abrir las puertas. Durante una fracción de segundo, que se le hizo eterna a la chica, ambos quedaron cara a cara y en la de él pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada al encontrarla ahí. Así que por puro instinto, le plantó un beso en los labios y después se lanzó por la ventana, sin importarle quien la viera y corriendo a toda velocidad, alejándose de él, por si recobraba el sentido y decidía golpearla.

Ya le contaría después a Hinata lo que había pasado, por ahora, sólo quería recordar la sensación que tuvo al tocar los labios del genio, no necesitaba nada más. En cuanto a Neji, él ya sabía que ella estaba ahí, sólo quería ver cómo reaccionaba la mujer, lo que no se esperaba era eso precisamente, aunque no le había desagradado, después de ese día, seguramente que todo iba a ser diferente entre los dos ¿o no?

Se llevó los dedos a los labios y sonrió: sí, iba a ser muy diferente.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Ehm... hola, perdón por dejar esto tirado, en serio que durante meses no tuve ni la menor idea de cómo seguir con este proyecto, pero el día de hoy no sé qué me pasó que dije: bueno, vamos a escribir. Abrí mi bloc de notas, puse una buena canción de Fozzy y esto fue lo que me salió, espero de verdad que les haya gustado, dado que esta idea me la sugirieron ustedes, sí lo recuerdo. Pueden seguir sugiriendo cosas y trataré de adaptarlas de la mejor manera posible a sus deseos.

Tanto si les gustó como si no, déjenme un review con sus impresiones. Muchas gracias por haber leído.

Ja ne!


	6. La Apuesta

**La apuesta  
"Drabble especial"  
****Seis**

Hacía una mañana soleada en Konoha; dentro de la aldea las personas comenzaban a levantarse y otras más madrugadoras a abrir sus negocios y ponerse a sus actividades cotidianas. Los miembros del escuadrón Halcón añoraban pronto llegar a su aldea, mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol regresando de una misión, extrañaban sus camas mullidas y suavecitas, a sus familiares y la hospitalidad y calidez de los aldeanos, por eso, entre más avanzaban, más bromistas se ponían.

Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Lee y Sai llevaban un mes fuera solucionando un problema en la Aldea de la Lluvia, que había solicitado sus servicios y ahora regresaban triunfantes al lugar que los había hecho lo que eran, unos ninjas de élite. Cada uno, mientras avanzaban por entre los espesos bosques que circundaban Konoha, pensaba en lo que haría al llegar a sus respectivas casas.

Por su parte, Naruto iría primero a Ichiraku Ramen para calmar su antojo de más de un mes de un plato de aquella delicia y después se iría a dormir toda la tarde. Kiba planeaba más o menos hacer lo mismo, con la pequeña variación de que Akamaru lo acompañaría; en cuanto a Sai, tenía que informar a la Hokage de los avances de la misión junto con Neji, por lo que ninguno de los dos tenía planes definidos, a parte de ver a la rubia Tsunade, que seguramente estaría de un humor de perros a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

En eso iban, cuando Sai, como siempre, comenzó con sus comentarios extraños, sacados de quién sabe qué libro, pero que ponían los pelos de punta cuando empezaba a tocar temas un tanto prohibidos, justo lo que planeaba hacer aquella tarde, aprovechando que todos parecían de buen humor.

Extendiendo una enorme y también falsa sonrisa, se limitó a pronunciar:

—¿Con quién se han dado su primer beso todos ustedes?

Naruto casi se cae del árbol; Kiba y Akamaru pararon en seco y Neji, impasible, le dirigió una mirada airada a los demás antes de continuar, echándoles en cara que no era tiempo de estupideces como esas. Pero Sai no iba a quedarse sin respuestas, aunque en realidad, nadie entendía por qué quería saber algo así. Volvió a repetir su pregunta varias veces, hasta que un sonrojado Naruto le contestó:

—Con Sasuke, pero no es que me haya gustado -justificó al instante en que un intenso rubor se le extendía por las mejillas- No lo cuento como primer beso, en sí, quisiera que fuera con Sakura-chan -admitió, con una sonrisita, dejando satisfecho a Sai, que se dirigió esta vez a Kiba.

—Con Hanabi-san -se adelantó a decir, antes de que Sai volviera a formular la pregunta- Sí, la hermana pequeña de Hinata -susurró- Estábamos jugando, hace algunos años y ella me besó, pero tampoco es que se pueda decir que ése fue un beso de verdad.

—¿Y Neji-san con quién? -volvió a sonreír Sai, dirigiendo su vista al genio, que había seguido avanzando con ellos un tanto rezagados detrás, hablando justamente de lo que leímos.

Neji no contestó, se limitó a fruncir el ceño, como cuando algo lo incomodaba e impasible como era, saltaba de rama en rama, buscando la protección de Konoha a los asuntos de su vida personal. Ese Sai, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando preguntándole algo así?

Pero Sai no iba a dar tregua y como Naruto y Kiba también ya habían confesado, se le unieron al ANBU en su letanía de: "¿Quién ha besado ya al genio Hyuuga?", tentando mucho a la suerte, dado que Neji podría haberles soltado un golpe, cosa que no hizo, aunque cada vez estaba más y más enfadado.

—Vamos, Neji-san, no tienes por qué tener verguenza -lo alentó Kiba, con una sonrisa pícara antes de añadir: Seguro que fue con Hinata-san, ustedes dos son muy...

—No fue con Hinata. De hecho, no ha sido con nadie -afirmó con orgullo en la voz, orgullo que se desvaneció al ver que todos se habían quedado pasmados.

—Pero... ¡Si tienes 18 años! ¿Cómo que no has besado a nadie? -se medio burló Naruto, con cara de incredulidad, sin importarle que Neji empezaba a ponerse en guardia.

—No voy a darles explicaciones de mi vida personal -les cortóel genio, aunque se sentía un tanto avergonzado- Si no he besado a nadie es porque no he querido.

—O porque nadie se ha dejado -rió Kiba, decidido a sacar de sus casillas al hombre- Seguro que todas te tienen miedo y por eso ni novia has tenido.

—Basta -ordenó el castaño, dejando paralizado a Kiba, que sabía que había ido muy lejos- Yo puedo, si quiero, besar a quien me dé la gana.

—¿Tú crees? -volvió al ataque Kiba- Demuéstramelo.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Bien -aceptó él- Así que como no te importa, creo que puedo comentárselo a algunas personas en Konoha, como Ino, por ejemplo...

A Neji se le paralizó el corazón, Ino era una de las personas más chismosas que jamás había conocido y si Kiba planeaba decirle algo, era seguro que toda la aldea se enteraría en cuestión de horas de su pequeño secretito, que en realidad sí le importaba y afectaba su orgullo.

Mientras Neji pensaba eso, Kiba parecía leerle la mente, pues en cada gesto del ANBU se leía su preocupación y sabía que era hora de probarlo una vez más:

—Te propongo algo -empezó a decir, tanteando el humor de Neji, que todavía trataba de disimular que le preocupaba la idea de que Konoha se enterara de su posición- Vamos a hacer una apuesta, si gano les digo a todos tu secreto, si pierdo, andaré desnudo por la aldea un día entero.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

—¡Me parece bien! -apoyó- ¡Hagámoslo!

—¿En qué consiste la apuesta? -preguntó Neji, antes de aceptar o denegar.

—Bien, escojo a una chica y tú debes besarla antes de la medianoche del día de mañana.

Sonaba sencillo, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

Aunque un poco atemorizado, el genio aceptó y así se dirigieron al despacho de Tsunade todos juntos, para entregarle los informes y aunque no lo quisieran admitir también para saber el chisme de si Neji lo lograba o no, allí se encontraban Sakura, Shizune y la Hokage esperándolos, y en cuanto entraron a Kiba se le dibujó una horrible sonrisa en el rostro. Neji pasó saliva evaluando a las mujeres que tenía allí: Tsunade seguramente lo mataría por tratar de hacer algo así, pues ella era la persona con más autoridad de la aldea y además era muchísimo más grande que él. Shizune iba por el mismo camino, era mucho más grande y a él le desagradaba el olor a cerdo que ella solía despedir a veces, sumando también su personalidad. Y Sakura... bueno, eso no era una opción, de hecho ni siquiera pensó en ella, pues sabía que Kiba trataría de jugársela con la Hokage en lugar de una simple chiquilla.

Así pues, después de de un rato, se despidieron de la Hokage y cuando se disponían a irse a descansar, Kiba los detuvo a todos, diciendo solemnemente:

—Neji Hyuuga ha de besar a Sakura Haruno antes de la medianoche del día de mañana, sino, será tratado como una niñita que jamás ha besado a nadie -y después soltó una carcajada.

Neji maldició para sí mismo, pero como había aceptado, no le quedó otra opción que dejar destornillándose de la risa a Kiba antes de dar la vuelta y regresar para ver a Sakura. No podía ser tan difícil besarla ¿cierto? Era dos años menor que él y todavía un poco ingenua, sería fácil engatuzarla para robarle un beso, ¿verdad? De tan sólo pensarlo, a Neji se le revolvía el estómago y sentía que se le salía el corazón de su cuenco, ¿por qué demonios había aceptado, en primer lugar?

En eso iba pensando, cuando se tropezó con la chica de ojos color esmeralda. Ella le pidió disculpas al ver su semblante contrariado y planeaba irse cuando el chico la tomó de la mano, era ahora o nunca. Sus ojos se quedaron petrificados en los labios de la mujer, su corazón se aceleró tanto que pensó que explotaría y empezó a sudar como loco, pero no pudo hacerlo, a pesar de que la tenía totalmente a su merced, se disculpó también diciendo que venía a buscarla para dar una vuelta y platicarle algunas cosas (no sabía qué en realidad).

La mujer se mostró halagada y sorprendida a la vez, pero aceptó ir con él. Durante el transcurso de su paseo por Konoha hablaron de algunas cosas, de los exámenes chunnin, de la partida de Sasuke, de los rangos, Hokages, etcétera, y Neji no hallaba tiempo para besarla, no sabía ni cómo hacerlo, ¿debía pedirlo? ¿debía hacerlo así sin más? ¿y si recibía un golpe? Y lo peor de todo es que Kiba, Naruto, Ino y Sai los seguían de cerca, por lo que se le hacía aún peor un intento de acercamiento, teniéndolos riéndose por lo bajo muy cerquita de donde iban él y Sakura. Aquello era una pesadilla y no sabía ni cómo salir de ella. Se arrepentía de no haber mentido y dicho que había besado a Tenten o incluso a Hinata, ninguna lo desmentiría o afirmaría y habría quedado salvado, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Vamos, Neji-san, ¿qué está pasando? -preguntó Sakura, cuando él le sugirió dar otra vuelta por allí- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta necesidad de dar una vuelta conmigo? ¿Está pasando algo malo y me sirves de distracción? ¡Dimelo, por favor! ¿Es sobre Sasuke-kun?

Aquello a Neji le molestó, ¿qué tenía que ver Sasuke acá? Habían dejado el tema casi en el mismo momento en el que lo habían tocado, ¿por qué Sakura tenía que pensar en Sasuke cuando estaba con él? Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Sucede algo con Sasuke-kun? -insistió.

—No, no sucede nada. -afirmó fríamente- Esto se trata sólo de nosotros -la chica se sonrojó, por la manera en que pronunció "nosotros"- Mira, Sakura, todo el día he estado tratando de besarte y sólo sabes hablar de Sasuke y más Sasuke, ¿acaso tengo algo de mal?

La kunoichi se quedó de piedra por unos instantes, no se esperaba semejante reacción y menos de él, pero pronto recobró la compostura.

—¿Quieres besarme? -preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro- ¿De verdad el genio de los Hyuuga desea besarme? -su voz poco a poco se hacía más melosa- Complazcamos los deseos del genio berrinchudo.

A Neji no le gustó al adjetivo "berrinchudo", pero no pudo llegar a quejarse, pues la adolescente frente a él entrelazó sus labios con los suyos, llevándole casi a otra dimensión, extendiendo una sensación de bienestar, de calidez, un deseo de más que no podía ser frenado, que lo llevó a atraerla más a su cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura y aspirar su perfume como si en eso se le fuera la vida, y hasta se cuestionó el por qué de que no había hecho antes, dado que se sentía tan bien, lo único que los sacó del ensueño fueron las risas de cuatro de las personas a las cuales Neji más odiaba y agradecía.

—¡Ganaste la apuesta, Neji! -declaró el chico perro, con mucho descaro y Neji se esperó una violenta reacción de Sakura, que no llegó.

—¡Ganaste, Sakura! -comentó Ino- Sí que eres una buena actriz, ¿eh? No llevaba ni dos minutos de haberte avisado cuando ya andabas de mojigata con Neji, jajaja, ahora... Reclama tu premio.

Sakura sonrió malignanente.

—Te propongo algo, Neji -comenzó a decir, citando a Kiba horas atrás- Te apuesto a que no eres mi novio. Si gano, entonces podré golpearte por la canallada que me hiciste apostando conmigo, si pierdo, puedes reclamar el premio que quieras.

—¿Ah sí? -la desafió él, contento de que se lo tomara a bien y pensando qué tan bueno sería seguir compartiendo momentos así con ella, hasta que tomó una resolución- Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia? -la chica sonrió por toda respuesta, feliz por que todo estaba saliendo bien- Ya lo ves, he ganado.

—¿Qué quieres de premio? -preguntó ella, viendo sus sueños realidad estando con el chico que le gustaba desde hacía años.

—Uno... o dos, quizás miles de besos más tuyos.

Todos se echaron a reír, el amor sí que cambia a las personas ¿no?

**F I N **

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ehm, sí, esto para nada es un drabble, pero fue lo que salió, un texto mucho más grande de lo normal, tampoco quería quitarle pues todo me parece bien en donde está, así que se podría decir que es un Oneshot especial por los 6 capítulos en línea de este fanfic, que espero les siga gustando. Esta idea ya la tenía en mente incluso antes de publicar la serie de drabbles, pero nunca logré desarrollarla como quería y la dejé botada, pero estos días he tenido como inspiración y me ha dado por escribir así que esto salió, espero me dejen sus impresiones sobre el capítulo.

Y sobretodo gracias por sus sugerencias, Brenda, las tomaré muy en cuenta, estoy segura de que haré algo especial con lo que me has dado y pueden sugerir muchas más, trataré de complacerlos en cuanto me sea posible.

Tanto si les gustó como si no, déjenme un review, me harían muy feliz.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	7. Tesoro

**Tesoro  
¿Drabble? Siete**

El cielo aquél día estaba nublado, era una época diferente del año: el otoño acaba de hacer su aparición en Konoha, trayendo consigo una brisa fría y la esperanza de la Navidad a la vuelta de la esquina; todos los niños de la Aldea se encontraban muy felices y se esforzaban al máximo en sus misiones y tareas porque sus padres les habían dicho que si eran buenos niños Santa Claus les regalaría lo que querían, por eso cada día en la Academia de Konoha había cierta algarabía, las risas llenaban los pasillos y los niños absorbían como esponjas lo que sus muy satisfechos maestros les enseñaban, desde justus sencillos hasta la manipulación del chakra.

Sólo había dos personas en el salón de Iruka que no se esforzaban por la mentira de la Navidad y esos eran Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha; la primera porque aunque creía a sus escasos 8 años en Santa Claus, sabía que él no le iba a traer lo que más deseaba en el mundo: a Sasuke; y el segundo porque se encontraba demasiado dolido por la pérdida de su clan como para creer en tonterías. A Iruka aquello le disgustaba mucho, pero cada vez que trataba de hablar con ambos niños estos le rechazaban alegando que estaban bien y que los dejara en paz, uno con más violencia que el otro.

Y nada había qué hacer, Sakura cada día estaba más y más deprimida por el rechazo que sufría por parte de su primer amor, nada conseguía sacarla de su ensimismamiento, cada vez se alejaba más de sus amigos, de sus padres, de sí misma y sólo se consolaba un poco vagando por la playa, a muchos kilómetros lejos de la Aldea, el único lugar donde se sentía libre para llorar.

Ese día era uno de tantos, Sasuke le había gritado que se alejara de él y ella, con lágrimas en los ojos había ido a refugiarse a su playa secreta, como solía llamarle. Nisiquiera le había avisado a sus padres que se marchaba, ni a dónde iba. Con todo y sus libros, pergaminos y shurikens corrió hasta llegar al lugar y se arrojó en la arena, que la recibió impasible como siempre, pero también dispuesta a oír sus penas.

—¿Algún día Sasuke llegará a amarme? -le preguntaba al mar en forma de medialuna que se extendía frente a ella- ¿Podra él...? Tan sólo quisiera que él me correspondiera, podría hacerlo tan feliz, quiero hacerlo feliz, que ría, que disfrute.

Y las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos, presas de la frustración que la niña sentía al pensar que estaba enamorada.

—Quizá... si le ofrendo algo al mar -suspiró, aún buscando algo a qué aferrarse para cumplir su sueño- Tal vez me de a mi amor verdadero, mi Sasuke. Pero, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?

Sakura rebuscó entre sus cosas, pero no encontró nada de utilidad, nada que para ella significara y valiera tanto como para un intercambio y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando una pequeña botellita naufragó a unos cuantos metros de ella, apagando cualquier sentimiento doloroso en su pecho. Fue como si una nueva luz se encendiera en su interior, sabía que en esa botella debía de estar su salvación, algo que pudiera ayudarla. Llegó hasta donde ésta había quedado y encontró un pequeño papel dentro, que rezaba: Donde esté tu corazón, ahí estará tu tesoro.

Su mentalidad de ocho años no pudo captar el significado de la frase más allá de lo necesario, pero le dio una nueva idea a la chica, que tras arrancar una hoja, garabateó lo mejor que pudo un mensaje para su gran amor y devolvió la botella al mar, sin importarle los regaños que recibiría más tarde.

**xxxxx**

Eran épocas distintas aquella de la que acabamos de hablar y la que se vivía en Konoha en esos momentos, cuando la Navidad estaba a punto de llegar a aliviar los corazones de mucha gente. Habían pasado exactamente nueve años para la pequeña Sakura, años llenos de dolor, aventuras y sobretodo frustración. Sasuke se había marchado ya hacía mucho tiempo de la Villa, Naruto había ido en pos suyo y ella, como siempre, se había quedado como la inútil que era, a llorar por una causa perdida. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba cuando estaba rodeada de lucecitas de Navidad por todas partes, ni cuando el olor del muérdago y los pinos le inundaba los sentidos, lo que le molestaba es que comenzaba a sentirse extraña con la presencia de cierto genio y no podía -o no quería- adivinar cuál era la razón de dicho sentimiento.

Era cierto que Neji y ella habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde hacía un año atrás, pues Tsunade los había convertido en pareja para búsqueda y rescate de escuadrones ninja; también era cierto que el muchacho, dos años mayor no era nada feo, con el largo cabello castaño recogido por detrás, su cuerpo atlético y ése rostro de facciones tan perfectas, además era bastante inteligente, lógico y hasta cierto punto frío, era factible que se sintiera bien a su lado, pero no para justificar los estruendosos latidos de su corazón cuando él se acercaba o dirigía sus gélidos ojos blancos hacia ella, que lograban causarle tal impresión que se quedaba sin aire varios minutos, eso no era factible, no era lógico, porque ella simplemente no podía estar enamorada de otro imposible.

El estar enamorada de Neji Hyuuga implicaba muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, pero ella no podía concentrase en las buenas, no podía olvidar la sensación de vacío que había tenido cuando niña, corriendo en pos de Sasuke y por eso se había prometido no volver a enamorarse de un tipo así y la promesa estaba rota. Ahora la sensación de vacío había vuelto al imaginarse el desprecio del cuál sería víctima, cerraba los ojos y se tapaba los oídos para no imaginarse la voz del genio, con una cara sarcástica diciéndole que nunca se enamoraría de alguien así, pero cuando las alucinaciones le ganaban lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? ¡Maldición! ¡Había creído ser más fuerte, más madura, pero no era así! ¡Era otra vez esa niña débil y enamorada, sufriendo por tonterías...! ¿Por qué?

—Sakura, ven hija, ayúdanos a decorar el árbol -la llamó su madre desde abajo, sacándola por un momento de su miseria.

—Ya voy -respondió, antes de secarse las lágrimas y bajar tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Por suerte había mucho qué hacer en la casa Haruno y sus penas se le olvidaron rápidamente, faltaban escasos días para Navidad y su madre estaba apurada por poner los adornos que antes, por flojera, había descartado. Así pues toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se le escapó poniendo las esferas y la escarcha a lo largo del árbol, también adornando con luces la entrada, blanquecinas como la nieve y como los ojos de su amado, pero evitó pensar en eso, hasta que el anochecer la sorprendió poniendo el muérdago justo debajo de la entrada, el cual estrenaron sus padres, para su felicidad y envidia. Ojalá algún día encontrara a alguien así, un amor perdurable, eterno.

Era entonces cuando el recuerdo de Neji, que se encontraba también fuera por una misión, le llegaba como un vendaval, azotando cada rincón de su corazón, esperando y deseando el resto de la noche que aquello terminara pronto, que pudiera superarlo como superó a Sasuke, pero encontrando cada vez más un amor más fuerte e intenso, que sólo lograba que ella se escondiera debajo de sus sábanas, como si ellas pudieran protegerla de sus sentimientos.

Y así corrieron los días en Konoha para Sakura, entre el hospital y su familia, y aunque parecía realmente absorta en esas dos cosas, nunca dejaba de pensar en él: ¿Regresaría para Navidad? ¿Podría verlo, aunque sea de lejos antes de Año Nuevo? Deseaba con toda su alma que así fuera, pero no estaba segura de que él pudiera saberlo, a pesar de que se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que ella imaginaba.

**xxxxx**

Neji había corrido durante horas y horas y se encontraba exahusto. Acababa de encontrar una bonita playa en forma de media luna y se disponía a descansar en ella. Era un sitio apacible, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, perfecto para reposar su adolorido cuerpo, al cual había estado forzando sobre sus límites para llegar antes de Navidad a casa, sabía que ya no le faltaba tanto, así que planeaba descansar un momento antes de volver a ponerse en marcha, pues quería ver a alguien y eso era más importante que el dolor que le subía por las piernas.

Había cierta chica, con cabello rosado y vivaces ojos verdes que cautivaba todos sus pensamientos y que lo impulsaba a correr hasta encontrarla, a pesar de cualquier cosa. El hombre nisiquiera entendía por qué tenía esos impulsos, por qué de entre todas las mujeres de Konoha había caido rendido ante ella, por qué su sonrisa, sus ojos, su personalidad le habían cavado un pozo profundo en el corazón, lo único que entendía es que se moría con cada segundo que no estaba a su lado, oyendo su risa cantarina. En parte, culpaba a Tsunade, pero sabía que la única culpa le pertenecía a él, porque albergaba esperanzas a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que la chica estaba enamorada del Uchiha ese y que él no tenía oportunidad, que aquellas sonrisas y miradas de reojo no eran más de lo que él quería que fueran y eso le dolía y molestaba en grado sumo.

Él no era una piedra, para nada, a pesar de que se había ganado la fama de ser muy frío. No, quizás era frío, pero solamente porque no había encontrado su propio sol, algo que le diera calor a sus ojos, a su forma de ver la vida, hasta que la conoció a ella. Era totalmente irracional, temperamental y arriesgada, sobreponía los sentimientos sobre la lógica y además era muy sentimental, pero aún así le encantaba. Por eso le carcomía el alma no poder tenerla, abrazarla y acariciarle el largo cabello rosado, muy a expensas de perder su fama de "genio calculador", porque de nada le valía si no la tenía a ella, de nada.

Sin embargo, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera ayudarle, ahí, sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, mientras el frío le alborotaba el largo cabello no encontraba una razón para decirle a Sakura lo que sentía y cómo podía hacerla feliz. No se le ocurría, no podía explicar por qué ella debía estar con él, porque para él era muy difícil amar y quizás sabía que ella necesitaba más que solo amor, necesitaba un soporte, un amigo, un compañero, no simplemente amor... lo único que él podía ofrecerle.

Había tomado la resolución de no hacer nada y tratar de olvidar, cuando una escena de hacía más de nueve años volvió a repetirse: una pequeña botellita llegó hasta la orilla de la playa y se quedó ahí, esperando ser leída. Una vez más, la persona que la observó se sintió a gusto consigo misma y se apresuró a verla, dentro Neji encontró una hoja de papel con algunos garabatos y un lazo rojo que despedía un intenso olor a fresas.

La hoja rezaba, con una letra infantil que él ya conocía muy bien:

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que eres mi verdadero amor. He esperado por ti, he sufrido y soñado por este día. Lo único que deseo es amar y ser amada, por favor, no dudes más en venir a mí, porque yo te estoy esperando y siempre lo he hecho. Un beso bajo el muérdago sellará este pacto entre ambos, ya sabes que te amo y sino, lo sabrás en cuanto me veas, no me hagas esperar más._

_Sakura._

Neji no pudo pensar en otra persona que no fuera su Sakura, sabía que ella había escrito aquello y no le importaba cuándo había sido, para él eso era una señal, ella lo amaba, tan sólo de pensarlo sabía que era cierto y no podía esperar para decirle que él también, por eso se olvidó de cualquier tipo de descanso y apretando suavemente la carta entre sus manos se lanzó hacia Konoha como un rayo, mientras el anochecer y amanecer iban yéndose.

No obstante, encontrar a Sakura se le hizo muy difícil, no estaba en el hospital, ni con Tsunade, nisiquiera entrenando. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando se acordó de la casa de los Haruno, que ahora estaba cubierta de escarcha y lucía muy acogedora, pero que parecía vacía.

Sakura se encontraba una vez más hecha un ovillo entre sus mantas tratando de contener las lágrimas, cuando un golpe en su ventana la sacó de su letargo, y luego otro y otro: alguien estaba arrojando piedritas. Pensando en Naruto se asomó de mala gana y aún sin arreglarse por la ventana, cuando se quedó helada al ver a Neji debajo, estaba sangrando de un brazo, parecía muy malherido.

Sin apenas pensar en lo que hacía se lanzó hacia abajo y abrió la puerta, justo debajo del muérdago, para ser atrapada entre los brazos del genio que la sujetaron con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, antes de besarla con todo el tacto que le era posible. Para Sakura aquello era el cielo, nisiquiera sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero se sentía condenadamente bien tener cerca al objeto de su amor, sentir su cuerpo masculino cerca de ella, aspirar su aroma y sentir sus manos en su espalda, todo eso la hacía tan feliz que no se reprochaba si sus ilusiones habían ido más allá, preferiría estar loca a volver a la realidad.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, de que él había adivinado sus más profundos secretos y además le correspondía.

—No me parece gracioso -afirmó, tratando de ocultar su bochorno- Que me engañes así para, bueno... tú sabes.

Neji le respondió enseñándole la botellita, estaba demasiado feliz como para hablar. Sakura se puso aún más roja, si eso era posible.

—Tonto -susurró antes de abrazarlo, porque la verdad de las palabras que había escrito en el papel la traspasó quitándole poco a poco el habla- Te amo.

—Yo también -respondió él.

Ahora todo era como debería, ella ya había encontrado su tesoro.

**F I N.**

* * *

**  
Notas de la Autora**: Aw, creo que esto me quedó MUY cursi, pero qué esperaban? x'D Es Navidad y estas fechas me ponen nostálgica por un montón de cosas, así que otra vez quise darles un final feliz a mis dos personajes favoritos. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Es en parte para un concurso en CemZoo, aunque claro está, la idea se me había ocurrido mucho antes de que el concurso fuera planteado. Siempre me han gustado esas cosas de mensajes en botellas y asdf, así que aquí uní esa cursilería con mi pareja preferida de Naruto (L)! El concurso es "Bésame bajo el muérdago", se supone que uno de los personajes se tiene que inventar una excusa para el el otro lo bese, pero me pareció que era muy pobre mi argumento sin meterle algo más y mejor mezclé las dos ideas que tenía para drabbles en una y esto salió. Como pueden ver esto no es un drabble, disculpen por hacerlos leer tanto x3.

No sé si vaya a publicar algo antes de que termine el año, depende de cómo esté la inspiración, pero si no es así les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo. Nos seguimos leyendo :3.

Den click en el botón de review, me harán muy feliz.

Gracias por leer y saludos.

Ja ne!


	8. Revancha

**Revancha  
Drabble ocho**

Aquél era un día especial, todo mundo lo sabía, el fin de un ciclo estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo y la gente se encontraba expectante. Detrás de sí sólo podían ver conflictos, guerras y problemas, pero en el horizonte esperaban encontrar la tan ansiada paz y tranquilidad que ofrecía un año nuevo.

En Konoha todo era festividad, los niños iban y venían por entre las calles atestadas de gente, las señoras hacían las compras necesarias para la cena de fin de año y otras tantas esperaban a sus esposos e hijos que regresaban de sus misiones para unirse a los festejos.

Una de esas personas era Sakura Haruno, de tan sólo 17 años de edad, que vestida con un sencillo abrigo de color rojizo llevaba varias horas frente la puerta de la aldea esperando a su nuevo novio (el estómago se le revolvía de pensar en él), alguien a quien había creído imposible conquistar, pero que al final decidió darle el sí antes de partir a una misión casi suicida.

Por eso se encontraba preocupada. Cada hora que pasaba le traía más miedos y angustias, sabía que Neji era muy puntual y formal con las misiones, sabía que no descansaría hasta terminar aquella y también sabía que la única manera de regresarlo a tiempo era con una orden. Así que le había pedido a Tsunade como favor especial que diera la orden de hacer regresar a todos los ninjas en servicio lo más rápidamente posible y éstos le habían obedecido bien, menos claro está, él.

¿Acaso se atrevería a dejarla plantada? Y lo peor, ¿cedería ella a perdonarlo? En eso estaba pensando cuando una silueta empezó a desdibujarse entre los árboles, con una larga capa negruzca y una máscara de halcón: ése sin duda era Neji.

Sin importarle lo tontamente cursi que se veía, Sakura corrió a su encuentro con los brazos extendidos y una maligna sonrisa que después se convirtió en una inocente, logrando que Neji se sonrojara por semejante bienvenida, pues no sólo se había limitado a correr hacia él, sino que también lo había abrazado y parecía no querer soltarlo. Sin embargo, Sakura no notó lo abochornado que estaba su novio por la máscara, y se aferró a su mano mientras ambos caminaban hacia la Aldea.

— Pensé que no vendrías -suspiró ella, cuando dieron la vuelta a una calle y la mansión Hyuuga se divisó al fondo.

— Era un orden -comentó él, un poco incómodo por la cercanía que había surgido de pronto entre ambos.

Sakura arrugó el ceño, ésa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

— Entonces... -titubeó- ¿pasarás conmigo esta noche?

Nuevamente la cara del genio se pinto de carmín.

— No de esa forma -aclaró ella, también cohibida- Bueno, ya sabes, es Noche Vieja... y bueno, tú y yo somos novios, deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

— Claro, yo no veo ningún motivo por el cual no sea así -respondió él, recuperando su actitud habitual. Quería ser más cariñoso con Sakura, dado que ella le atraía mucho, pero le costaba mucho trabajo- Paso por ti más tarde -le cortó él, antes de entrar a la mansión- Mierda -debí besarla pensó él, pero se le olvidó tan pronto su tío le salió al paso para que le pusiera al tanto de sus progresos en ANBU, ya más tarde arreglaría cuentas con Sakura.

Mientras tanto, la chica se encontraba frustrada. Era bastante obvio que Neji no sería un novio super cariñoso, ni nada por el estilo, pero ahora le parecía incluso aún más frío. Se sentía dolida por no haber recibido nisiquiera un beso y planeaba hacer algo para que el genio cayera rendido ante ella y le importara poco y nada lo que pensaran los demás de él, y para eso necesitaba a Ino.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, frentuda? -le preguntó su mejor amiga, que tamborileaba el mostrador de su tienda muy aburrida- Mira, tú sabías que Neji siempre ha sido así, no creo que puedas cambiarlo.

— Por eso necesito tu ayuda, ya te lo dije -aclaró ella- Ya sé qué voy a hacer y tú me vas a ayudar -sonrió triunfante- Esta noche Neji Hyuuga va a pagar, tendré una muy muy dulce venganza.

A Ino se le puso el cabello de punta, cuando Sakura hablaba así sabía que tramaba algo muy malo y que era mejor ayudarla a ponerse en su contra, pues podría recibir un golpe que la mandaría a ella o a Neji a la luna, ¡cuánto lo compadecía! Si el plan no resultaba...

A las 10 en punto de la noche, Sakura ya estaba totalmente lista e Ino también, aunque seguía un tanto asustada por lo que planeaba hacer su amiga. No sabían exactamente a qué hora pasaría Neji por ella y por eso se habían estado arreglando durante varias horas a fin de estar presentables en cuanto fuera necesario, hasta ese punto Ino era necesaria, pero en cuanto ambas estuvieron listas, Yamanaka se escabulló para ver a Sai, dejando a una muy emocionada Sakura en espera de su "príncipe blanco".

Exactamente 15 minutos después, Neji tocó el timbre de la pequeña casita de los Haruno. Como siempre, estaba muy nervioso por estar a solas con la chica que más le gustaba, pero planeaba hacer algo al respecto. No obstante, cualquier plan en mente se esfumó en cuanto Sakura bajó las escaleras con un hermoso conjunto de pantalón de mezclilla hasta la cadera, una blusa roja con escote y acompañada de un abrigo negro que resaltaba mucho las formas de su cuerpo y la protegía perfectamente del frío.

La chica dibujó una sonrisa aparentemente cálida, aunque en realidad era maligna antes de sacar a Neji de su embobamiento.

— Bueno, nos vamos ¿o qué? -dijo, asiéndose del brazo del hombre, que no pudo decir ni pío- Me voy, mamá, ¡nos vemos al rato!

Inmediatamente ambos se sumergieron entre un mar de gente que iba y venía disfrutando de un sinfín de puestecillos apostados a ambos lados de la acera, que ofrecían todo tipo de diversiones mientras se esperaba a que llegaran las 12. Y para eso faltaban más o menos todavía una hora, que ella ya sabía en qué iba a aprovechar. Sin decirle ni una sola palabra, la mujer lo jaló hasta el bosque circundante al pueblo, más específicamente a un mirador que daba a un precioso lago atestado de luciérnagas.

— Y, señor Hyuuga -comenzó a decir, con voz muy peligrosa- Se podría saber por qué ha sido tan descortés conmigo durante toda la tarde, nisiquiera ha elogiado mi ropa.

— Está... bonita -contestó, lo más serio que le fue posible, al tenerla encaramada sobre él.

La chica estalló en carcajadas, pero no mencionó nada más, se limitó a permanecer cerca de él, observando sus ojos blancos como la nieve y su rostro de facciones perfectas, sin poder explicarse cómo había conseguido a tal hombre y más aún, cómo él parecía tan indefenso ante ella, ¿tanto le gustaba? La sola idea la hizo sonreír, sin notar que desde hacía varios segundos Neji tenía la vista fija en sus labios, y se acercaba poco a poco recuperando su habitual confianza, dado que tenía que ser cariñoso, ¿por qué no empezar a serlo?

Sin embargo, Sakura se apartó al ver una luciérnaga revoloteando al lado suyo, dejando al genio con un palmo de narices para ir a centrar su atención sobre el bichito que desapareció rápidamente al ver cómo fijaban su atención en él. Neji pensó que aquella era nuevamente su oportunidad. Se acercó lentamente a la chica, que se encontraba de espaldas a él y planeaba abrazarla cuando de los arbustos más cercanos salieron Sai e Ino, riendo y bromeando sobre vaya uno a saber qué, pero que no le causaba buena espina.

— Vamos, frentuda -la invitó la rubia en cuanto los vio- Ya casi es hora de que tiren los fuegos artificiales y se haga la cuenta, ¡no se lo querran perder! -afirmó, echándole una rápida ojeada al hombre, que seguía con los brazos extendidos como un idiota.

— Claro, ya mismo vamos -confirmó Sakura, antes de echarse a andar entre la maleza para alcanzarlos con un frustrado ANBU detrás de ella.

El enorme reloj de la Aldea marcaba las 11:58 cuando llegaron al centro de la misma, donde estaban todos los demás. Sakura miró alrededor y encontró los rostros de muchas personas a las cuales quería y conocía, por ejemplo, a la tímida Hinata tomada del brazo de Kiba y a su extrovertida hermanita molestando a Naruto, que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la multitud; a Shikamaru y Temari, tomados de la mano como si los hubieran forzado, aunque en verdad lo disfrutaban; a Tenten y Lee peleando por quién sabe qué cosa y a su maestra, semi ebria a punto de anunciar el inicio de un año nuevo.

Ella estaba tan embobada por el ambiente a su alrededor, las risas, los cantos, los fuegos artificiales, que no se dio cuenta de que ya empezaban con el clásico "10... 9..." hasta que sintió el brazo de su novio alrededor de su cintura, cosa que la desconcertó, y lo que más le extrañó fue que antes de llegar al número dos, los labios del genio se encontraron con los suyos con la delicadeza que a él le era posible, mientras todos a su lado vitoreaban y celebraban la llegada del año nuevo, unos besándose como ellos, otros gritando, bailando, era un total descontrol y en medio de él estaban ambos.

La mujer le pasó los brazos al cuello a su novio y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, mientras continuaban besándose; sólo se limitó a salir del ensueño que le producía sentir los labios de su novio para guiñarle un ojo discretamente a Ino, que reía por lo bajo mientras Sai y Naruto discutían quién sabe qué cosa (el rubio se había puesto como un tomate), y luego volver a lo suyo.

Después de un largo rato se separaron, más que nada por la falta de aire, él parecía un tanto incómodo de que la mayoría de la gente lo viera hacer aquello, pero fuera de eso estaba muy satisfecho. Ahora mismo le parecía una idiotez el haber sido tan frío cuando era tan fácil estar con ella, era inevitable no quererla besar o abrazar, y eso mismo hizo tras mirarla fugazmente a los ojos.

— Feliz año nuevo -declaró Sakura, con una enorme sonrisa que él no podía ver.

Es que él no sabía que ésa había sido su revancha. Ella lo había planeado todo así, para que fuera él el que tomara las riendas del asunto y había funcionado maravillosamente, ahora ya sabía lo que tenía qué hacer si Neji no cumplía sus caprichos.

Tenía que cobrarse una revancha.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: ¡Espero que se la pasen genial este día y el siguiente año! Espero que les guste este pequeño capítulo o lo que sea, no entiendo por qué he estado escribiendo capítulos más largos pero espero no les moleste, como creo que se va a ir la luz, mejor le dejo aquí, los mejores deseos y gracias por haber leído.

Ja ne!


	9. Besos desconocidos

**Besos desconocidos  
Drabble Nueve**

Prosperaba un hermoso invierno en las afueras de Rusia, la nieve se amontonaba por doquier y seguía cayendo sin tregua sobre un enorme expreso de color negro que esperaba por sus pasajeros, los cuales eran en su mayoría muchachos que se iban a estudiar a la capital.

Reinaba un ambiente nostálgico en el lugar, padres e hijos se despedían con la promesa de verse en las vacaciones y también con unas ganas locas de empezar sus nuevas aventuras. Dos de estas chicas eran Sakura e Ino, amigas de la infancia que habían obtenido plaza en un importante colegio y que aunque se les hacía difícil vivir en otro lugar, se morían de ganas de ver qué, o más bien a quién se encontrarían por allí.

Tras haberse despedido de sus padres, las dos se dirigieron entre risitas hacia su compartimiento, siempre sin dejar de ver a los chicos que pasaban, calificándolos conforme se perdían de vista: "Demasiado alto, demasiado moreno, bastante regular, ése está bien y ¡oh dios mío, debo conocerlo!".

Ésa última exclamación no acudió hasta los labios de Sakura en ninguna ocasión, pues nadie le parecía lo suficientemente atractivo como para opacar a su querido Sasuke; sin embargo, Ino la dijo en incontables ocasiones y aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento, le sorprendió que una de sus elecciones realmente fuese acertada.

Acababa de pasar un muchacho alto, de piel blanca como la nieve que se arremolinaba fuera y los ojos a juego, fríos como un témpano de hielo, en un rostro de facciones severas pero a la vez hermosas, enmarcadas por una cortina de cabello castaño, largo y no por eso menos varonil. Ni qué decir de su cuerpo, parecía que estaba muuuy bien y eso despertó el interés de Sakura que se acercó a mirar también.

—Ni lo pienses, frentuda, yo lo vi primero, tú quédate con tu Sasuke -la sermoneó la rubia, asomando la cabeza hacia el corredor para volver a verlo, pero éste ya había desaparecido- Te apuesto a que lo veremos en la cena, y ya verás cómo cae ante mí.

Sakura rió y con ganas.

—¿Y si te gano qué?

—Si sucede el milagro y me ganas, yo... te dejo de decir "frentuda" para siempre -prometió alzando la mano con gesto solemne- Claro que eso no pasará.

—Ya veremos -susurró Sakura y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana, aparentemente abstraida.

A la hora de la cena, mucho tiempo después de que el tren hubiese partido, se encontraron nuevamente con él. Comía solo en una mesa alejada y parecía irritado por la forma en que sus cejas se arrugaban, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo el hermoso paisaje que se movía fuera, ni la comida o la compañía.

Así que la cena transcurrió sin mayores disgustos, hasta que en un arrebato de suerte, vieron como su prospecto se levantaba, quizá para ir al sanitario, quizá para ir a su compartimiento, pero igualmente solo: era su oportunidad.

Casi como en una mala película de espias, ambas se deslizaron por el pasillo hasta topar con su compartimiento, donde él estaba solo, pero en el cual no duró demasiado, pues de inmediato salió de allí, con el semblante más relajado y dispuesto a tomar un poco de aire en la parte trasera del tren.

Sakura lo alcanzó a medio camino, tomándolo de la mano con todo el valor que le fue posible, mientras Ino, que se había quedado atrás se escondía echando chispas. Él se volteó con un gesto fiero, pero eso no amilanó el ánimo de la mujer, que sin siquiera avisarle, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

Y fue como un choque eléctrico, el hombre sin siquiera pensarlo le devolvió el beso, pasando una mano por su cintura y la otra en su nuca, llenándose de un intenso olor a flores, mientras el sabor picante de sus labios hablaba más que las palabras.

—¡Neji-san! -interrumpió una voz y tuvieron que separarse para ver a una chica de cabellos azules mirándolos sonrojada- Perdona.

La visión de aquella chica pareció darle compostura, con brusquedad hizo a un lado a Sakura, con expresión indiferente, como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

—No es nada, vámonos -replicó él a la pregunta que sin duda su acompañante iba a hacer.

Pero antes de irse le dirigió una última mirada a Sakura, quien sonrojada se había quedado plantada como boba ahí donde la había dejado, con el único pensamiento de encontrarlo una vez más. Nisiquiera le importó que Ino le gritara de cosas, entre divertida y enfadada, porque no prestaba atención a nada más que su recuerdo.

Y cuando salió a tomar aire, también para quitarse a Ino de encima, lo único que pudo precisar fue que lo volvía a ver, como si hubiesen acordado verse sin saberlo.

Quizá Ino le seguiría diciendo "frentuda" o lo que quisiera, podía hacerlo, pero nada, nisiquiera eso iba a borrar todos los besos que se dieron esa noche, encerrados en un compartimento vacío, con las cortinas cerradas, lejos de los curiosos y estorbos.

Era ilógico para ambos hacer algo así, pero a esas alturas no podían evitarlo, pues sin saberlo habían vivido solos y alejados del cariño durante años y sólo esa pequeña chispa de cercanía bastó para dejar explotar el caudal de emociones que ambos traían por dentro, de necesitar, de sentir, de saborear.

Era en lo único en que pensaban, en aquellos besos desconocidos, por lo menos hasta que llegara el día y tuvieran que seguir con sus vidas.

FIN.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** La verdad es que no sé qué es esto, tenía una idea y simplemente se esfumó mientras la escribía, de todos modos, espero que no sea tan malo como parece y me dejen sus impresiones, quería hacer algo más casual y por eso usé un universo alterno, pero si no les agrada pueden decírmelo y regresaré al de la serie, así pues, espero sus ideas y comentarios, gracias por haber leído.

Ah y por último, estoy por comenzar otro proyecto similar a este, pero con canciones, son 12 canciones, así que pueden sugerir qué cosa quieren de esta manera.

Nombre de la canción: Aquí va el artista y nombre de la canción del cual desean haga un escrito.  
Tipo de escrito: Oneshot, drabble, twoshot, longfic (max 5 cap)  
Trama: Si desean decirme de qué quieren que vaya la historia más o menos

Espero se animen al proyecto y a dejar algunos reviews, en serio, muchas gracias por mantenerme en sus preferencias.

Ja ne!


	10. Esperanza

**Esperanza**  
**Drabble**

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sin permitirle a nadie ver las esmeraldas que contenían, aquello parecía apacible. El rostro, blanco como la cal, era enmarcado por largos mechones de cabello rosado, que caía desordenadamente también sobre la almohada.

Fuera hacía un calor abrumador, pero Neji no lo sentía en absoluto, como si un extraño frío se le hubiese instalado en el corazón, que desde que había conocido a Sakura había sentido por primera vez cierta calidez y que ahora se había marchado, dejándolo todo húmedo y frío. Quizá debido a eso temblaba incontrolablemente, sus manos que siempre habían sido firmes, incluso para matar a sus rivales o dañarlos, ahora estaban crispadas y apenas podían mantenerse en una posición, su cuerpo se convulsionaba en sollozos mudos y aunque luchaba, no podía evitar querer llorar.

Una de esas temblorosas manos se deslizó por las mejillas de la mujer y la otra la tomó de la mano, acariciándola suavemente, como si de una muñeca se tratase. Él la amaba más que a su vida y no se lo había podido decir, nunca podría hacerlo. Había sido un cobarde, apesar de ser un Hyuuga. Le había tenido miedo al amor, a descubrir nuevas cosas y ahora la única persona que había significado algo para él estaba muerta.

Su mano fría que sostenía nunca podría darle un apretón reconfortante, ni acariciar su rostro o cabello, como siempre dijo que haría si le correspondiera. Jamás podría sentir su aroma llenando una habitación mientras ambos se fundían en uno solo, ni sus labios que estaban un poco cuarteados e hinchados por el extraño veneno que le había causado la muerte.

Él moriría solo, no podía evitarlo, pero necesitaba algo que lo hiciese sobrevivir hasta que eso pasara y lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarla, recorriendo con los dedos sus mejillas y sus cabellos. Besarla suavemente, sin sentir el calor que normalmente hubiese desprendido, pero si sintiendo el sabor a sal de sus lágrimas al caer en picada sobre el rostro y los labios que tanto amaba.

Para él, eso sería, además de su primer beso, su única esperanza de vivir.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Lamento la enorme espera para un capítulo tan cortito, en serio estoy en cero inspiración para este fanfic. Ya he comenzado dos proyectos NejiSaku que publicaré en cuanto tenga 3 o 4 capítulos en el pc, así que tendrán que esperar, además de que es el décimo aniversario de una de mis series favoritas y me estoy dedicando enteramente a su tributo, no se desesperen, juro que termino todos los NejiSaku habidos y por haber. Mientras tanto les dejo éste, que es el décimo y quedan dos, el siguiente prometo hacerlo muy divertido, ya lo verán, espero sus críticas, gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	11. Capricho

**Capricho.**

Neji arqueó una ceja, como siempre que algo le parecía fuera de lugar. Nunca había tenido una misión tan complicada, ahora que lo analizaba a fondo. Y eso no significaba que estuviese en peligro de muerte o tuviese que espiar a Akatsuki, cosas que sin duda habría preferido un millón de veces a eso. Su misión consistía en cuidar a la revoltosa chiquilla hija de un Rey de un país vecino y la niña se había encaprichado con él, lo llamaba -su novio-.

Sakura, quien lo acompañaba en dicha misión, había sugerido quizá poco inteligentemente de su parte decirle a la muchacha que ellos dos salían y así sacársela de encima, pero el plan había fallado y la sonrojada Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Sus ojos esmeraldas vagaban de un lado a otro, pasando por las frías calizas que tenía Neji como ojos y los de la chiquilla, quien esperaba ansiosa a su orden.

—¡Si son novios dense un beso! —había exclamado, mientras el carruaje que los llevaría a su destino seguía avanzando—. Quiero verlo, o sino Neji-san será mío para siempre.

La kunoichi aguantó el impulso de pegarle una buena bofetada, por alguna rara razón, no soportaba la idea de que Neji fuese de ella. Tragó saliva, mientras consultaba al ninja sobre qué debían hacer. Éste, desviando la vista a causa de la molestia y el bochorno que sentía, asintió muy levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a inquirir la chiquilla, cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos suspiraron resignados y sus corazones empezaron a latir más rápido conforme acortaban el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos. La mujer cerró los ojos al instante de sentir la respiración del ANBU acariciándole el rostro. Lo siguiente que ambos supieron fue que sus labios estaban unidos y saboreaban dulcemente el aliento del otro.

—No parece que sea el momento para el romance —declaró el cochero, asomándose por la ventanilla que lo comunicaba con el compartimiento. Los dos se separaron, rojos como tomates, pidiendo disculpas—. Informaré de esto a Konoha —sentenció.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre su asiento y fingió estar muy interesada en el paisaje que se desdibujaba por la ventana mientras lo recorrían. Quizá iba a tener algunos problemas con Tsunade cuando estuviesen de regreso, pero, ¡con un demonio! ¡Cómo le había gustado ese beso!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** No estaba muerta, me traumé con el yaoi de ygo gx x'D. No tengo nisiquiera palabras para disculparme por haber dejado esto tirado, es que no tenía inspiración, sólo podía pensar (bueno, aún...) en yaoi de ygo gx, lo lamento. *Se arrodilla*. Gomen, gomen, gomen. Este es el capítulo que ya tenía en mente desde hace... hmmmm, meses x'D. No quedó tan gracioso como debería, pero igual, espero que les guste, particularmente adoré la última frase X'D.

Prometo y juro y perjuro que el siguiente drabble esta en una o dos semanas, si me dan ideas, reviews y lo que quieran, mejor, gracias si alguien está leyendo esto, significa mucho para mi ;_;. Y prometo también seguir con algunos otros proyectos que ya no publiqué o que sólo subí un capítulo, i swear it.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	12. Promesa renovada

**Promesa renovada.**

Aquello era poco ortodoxo, embarazoso y extraño, pero real. Había pasado todo un año desde que se prometió a sí misma ser la novia de Neji Hyuuga, de que le robó un primer beso y las cosas comenzaron a andar. Había pasado todo un año y, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a salir —milagrosamente—, había sucedido algo que, con total naturalidad, había terminado por cerrar sus vínculos, quizás hasta para siempre.

Se habían besado. Y sí, eso no tenía nada de extraño, considerando que eran pareja. Sus labios se habían encontrado en la espesura del bosque, tras regresar de una misión bastante importante. Pero una vez se encontraron, no quisieron separarse y a la unión de sus labios, siguió la unión de sus cuerpos, cansados por el largo viaje, pero aún ansiosos.

Y hubo más besos, no sólo en los labios, sino también en el cuello, en la espalda, en donde se perdían sus pechos...

La noche culminaba en aquél lugar oculto del bosque, el año cerraba un ciclo nuevamente y a lo lejos, muy, muy a lo lejos, se oía a los aldeanos festejar el año nuevo. Pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Neji, para su silueta brillando a la luz de la luna, los músculos bien marcados y la sensación de su cuerpo cálido a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Las campanadas comenzaron a hacer eco entre los árboles.

Sakura cerró los ojos y deseó, nuevamente deseó.

_Quiero tener otro año más para estar con él._

_Otro año más... muchos años más, para seguir haciendo esto._

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Sé que no hay nadie allí, pero muchas gracias por haber leído a quienes me dejaron reviews anteriormente. Ahora sí ha llegado el final de esta historia después de tanto tiempo sin inspiración -y de cualquier modo, no es la gran cosa-. Un saludo y espero estén bien.


End file.
